One of these days Hermione
by landerzz '96
Summary: My take on how Ron broke up with Lavender - just a oneshot but pretty good even if i do say so my self.To people who only read strict canon, this story is not AU i've just tinkered a little bit with it so please take a look, please feel free to review.


Ron looked across the table. Wisps of her golden brown locks fell across her face as she bent her head lower to get a good view of her textbook. Her jumper and her skirt covered just about everything inch of her beautiful body but still she looked so sexy. Suddenly she looked up moving her hair away from her face as she did so DAMN SHE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL. She was looking straight at him - no wait behind him probably the clock but as she did so her eyes momentarily met his. THOSE GORGEOUS CHOCOLATE BROWN EYES.

"BLOODY HELL", He whispered - shit! He had said that a bit too loud.

"hmmm", she said as she lowered her eyes to resume reading her textbook." What" he replied nonchalantly moving his eyes down trying to get out of this awkward conversation as quickly as possible. "You said bl- you sounded like you were trying to say something". "oh yeah I said bloody hell, j-just something in this book I'm reading, he stammered quickly silently marvelling at his own ability to think up such a good excuse.

"Oh, what are you reading"?

DAMN, "er nothing - nothing". He quickly pushed the book under the table and into his bag. She looked surprised, arching her eyebrows in a way only she could. "Well do you want to go back to the common room now, Harry should be back soon from his meeting with Dumbledore."

"Er, I cant".

"Why not"?

"I've got to go meet Lavender in a couple of minutes"., '_ALTHOUGH I DON'T REALLY WANT TO_', he thought to himself.

"Her face fell, bending her head so she was eye to eye with the table she said in a low voice: " I thought it was over between you two"

_IT HAD BEEN WEEKS SINCE HE HAD BEEN POISONED BUT STILL THERE WAS A SLIGHT AWKWARDNESS BETWEEN THEM, SOMETHING HE COULDN'T WAIT TO GET RID OF..._

"I thought it was too but she asked if she could see me on the astronomy tower"

"Why the astronomy tower"?

"Dunno, she probably wants to push me off", he said grinning.

"Thats not funny Ron"

"Oh really then why are you smiling! She glared at him for a second then burst out laughing. _'GOD HER LAUGH WAS AMAZING'_

"Fine it was a bit funny but still you shouldn't say stuff like that" she said ,her smile still playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Fine, but it was worth it just to get a chuckle out of you. Blimey ,you've been sitting at that table for like the last three hours.

"I have not Ronald I have been sitting here for the last 30 minutes waiting for Harry as you well know!

_'HARRY' 'HARRY' 'HARRY' WHY DID THEY ALWAYS END UP TALKING ABOUT HIM? HE WAS HIS BEST FRIEND BUT SOMETIMES HE JUST WANTED TO THROTTLE HIM, STILL AT LEAST SHE WAS LAUGHING WHICH WAS ALL HE REALLY WANTED RIGHT NOW..WELL THAT AND SOMETHING ELSE..._

"Whatever, I need to get going now anyway"

"To meet Lavender"?  
"Yeah, who else ?"

"Oh right, well you should get going then."

Her Brown eyes met his _BLOODY HELL, WHY COULDN'T HE JUST STAY HERE WITH HER LIKE SHE SO OBVIOUSLY WANTED HIM TO - WAIT DID SHE WANT HIM TO? NAH... NAAAAH SHE WAS PROBABLY LOOKING FORWARD TO HAVING SOME PEACE AND QUIET WITHOUT HIM AROUND COCKING UP HER STUDYING AND WAITING FOR HER PRECIOUS HARRY._

He suddenly realised that he had been staring into her eyes for god knows how long, he was beginning to feel really uncomfortable.

"Er yeah, bye" and without turning he quickly walked straight out of the library. _GOD WHY DID HE HAVE TO ACT LIKE SUCH A GORMLESS IDIOT AROUND HER?_

He slowed down wanting to make the walk to the astronomy tower as long as possible but soon enough he was there his eyes were closed his face was deathly white and his hands were shaking but he had to do it."Come on Ron you can do this, show some of that Gryffindor courage" he thought to himself. He took a deep breath opened his eyes and started to walk up the stairs.

- "Oh I'm sorry Im such a big disappointment then"!

"Im sorry lavender, I - it's not you it's me", Ron managed lamely.

"ourghh! she shrieked - that's a break up line"!

"No it isn't, tha - that's how I feel", he said shrinking back a little from her death glare.

She glared at him for a second longer then burst into tears; How can you do this to me Ron i love you - I mean I did love you, not anymore i cant stand to see the sight of you - we're finished"! She turned around and started to leave but was pulled back by a strong arm."oh no you dont! If anyones gonna finish this it's gonna to be me you stupid fat bitch WHAT THE HELL WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? He looked into her eyes again and started to wobble COME ON THINK OF HERMIONE, COME ON took a deep breath and continued and another thing you're an idiot and you're not even that pretty a - a - and you're a bad kisser"!

"Eeorghh"! she screamed and started hitting him. Taken by surprise he pushed her off himself harder than he meant to and with a thud she tumbled to the floor. "Just sod off will you!" sniffling a little she got back up. She ran straight to the doors which lead to the stairs with one final look she screamed "Ron Weasley you animal"! and with that she ran straight down the stairs.

still hearing her voice echoing from below he winced a little from her screams as he sat down and began rubbing his ear. He did feel bad - really he did.

Tiredness crept over him as he muttered the password to go into the gryffindor common room. Caught up in his thoughts he quickly tiptoed across the floor before unsurprisingly tripping over his shoelaces - damn! R - Ron?

He turned around around to see hermione sitting in his favourite armchair ,elbows resting on a book rubbing her tired eyes as she sat up straighter to look at him. W - what are you doing up so late, she said half yawning half whispering. I could ask you the same question, he murmured.

She smiled at him,"Waiting for you of course".

"Uhhhhmm. well I'm just gonna go to bed now he said turning around to head up the stairs (to the boys dormitory).

"Oh wait before you go what happened with Lavender - anything interesting?

"Oh not really" YEAH THAT WAS A BARE FACED LIE.

"Oh, well I'm off to bed, I'll see you tomorrow.

"Wait Hermione - yes she answered turning her self round faster than he would have thought possible. Bugger! she was looking straight at him with those big brown eyes of felt his mouth going dry "Um, nothing um yeah I need to go now so..yeah and with that he ran up the stairs phew! That was close. God why was he such a coward? Gaggh! He punched a wall in frustration - "Ow buggering hell"! he quickly stifled back tears as he groaned. Pausing to catch his breath he sighed and whispered to himself; "one of these days Hermione, one of these days..


End file.
